


卡尔德隆故事

by Dengken (orphan_account)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 球会拟人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dengken
Summary: 数年后，alpha马竞在伦敦街头遇到omega费尔南多当然是有预谋的偶遇





	卡尔德隆故事

**Author's Note:**

> 处在低谷期的费尔南多，在伦敦，房东是米兰

Fernando离开打工的餐馆的时候已经快凌晨一点了，寒风呼呼地吹，街道上行人稀少，路灯寂寞地亮着。站了快十个小时，刷完堆积如山的油腻盘子的fernando只想可以快点躺到那间顶楼狭小的出租屋的床上，他今天摔了几个盘子，大概要扣掉大半天的工资，但是如果接下来一个月他还是干刷盘子的活，房租就只能再拜托米兰先生宽限几天。但是他又不愿再让米兰先生帮忙，米兰先生对他已经足够好了，也许明天他可以自告奋勇在最忙的晚餐高峰帮忙的团团转的前场服务生点单上菜，拿到一些小费，但是他的英语还没有那么好，fernando裹紧外套，已经累到一片混沌的脑子缓慢地运转着。  
几个马路对面勾肩搭背走过的醉汉对fernando吹起口哨，“喂，你多少钱一次？”其中一个喊道，他的同伴一阵哄笑。Fernando装作没有听见，“小婊子，你能有多贵？”那人继续不依不饶。“我有omega最喜欢的大鸡巴，来舔舔啊”他们喊着。  
Omega，这个词让fernando立刻清醒了不少，为什么这些醉成一滩泥的alpha也可以看出来，omega的脸上写了字吗，好在他今天早晨他已经打过抑制剂了，虽然廉价的抑制剂效果一般，但是足够撑过他做洗碗机的十个小时，而在他自己的小窝里，生理的极度疲劳也可以缓解燃烧的欲望。抑制剂，这又是一笔支出，去他妈的抑制剂吧，看来omega生来就只能成为肉欲和生育的机器，他为什么还要再苦苦挣扎，站在街头随便找一个alpha就可以解决他的问题，为什么还要再忍受针尖扎入皮肤，异物流进血液，以及抑制剂也无法完全抑制的填充欲望和辗转难眠，虚脱无力。他早该接受作为一个omega的宿命。如果他一开始就接受这些，那么也不会，fernando及时收住思绪，在回忆里假设不一样的选择是他能想到最傻逼的事。  
当他准备拐过街角时，一辆车在他身边停下。车窗摇了下来， “多少钱”那人问道，声音竟有几分熟悉，累极了的fernando想不出在哪里听过这声音，他本想像之前头也不抬地走掉，可是脚步却不由自主停下，“车里一定很暖和”这个念头钻进他的脑子。“90”他突然听见自己说，几乎被吓了一跳。  
“不便宜啊”  
“我不会让您失望的，先生。”他几乎是脱口而出。这个数字其实刚好能负担房租和食物，当然还有质量稍好一点的抑制剂。真正吓到他的是他的无师自通地谈起自己的价钱和对成交的渴望，这是留在omega血液里的吗。  
“就在这？”  
“随便您，去我住的地方也可以，离这不远。”他当然不能去他住的地方，米兰先生就住在楼下，如果真的要去，那住的地方可以是几十米开外那家亮着暧昧红光的小旅馆，fernando回家路上常常看到街角的谈好的买卖在走进那里交易。  
“上车吧。去我的地方”  
进展的顺利让fernando放松下来。他打开车门在副驾驶位子上坐下，系好安全带，扭头的一刹那几乎心脏都要漏跳了一拍。虽然街灯很暗，但是那侧脸的轮廓实在太过熟悉。车里有淡淡的信息素，是fernando再熟悉不过的卡尔德隆公园里的青草与树木的味道。太迟了，这是做好的圈套，他应该像十几岁刚刚发现自己会受制于这股信息素时那样头也不回地跑掉。他怎么会昏头转向到听不出atletico的声音，街灯再暗他也不该认不出atletico的脸。Fernando想立刻下车可是已经因为信息素而浑身发软。他绝望地发现身体的一些部分在变得潮湿而那大概不只是汗液也不只是因为车里真的很暖和。  
可是为什么，他的atletico现在应该在马德里卡尔德隆大街上的工人俱乐部里和一群醉汉看着电视上的足球比赛直播，进球了就豪爽地请所有吧台边的人一轮啤酒，为什么要在这个阴冷潮湿又晦暗的街角和一个冻得瑟瑟发抖的疑似男妓讨价还价。他难过地意识到自己剪去了一头金发，神色黯淡，又因为疲惫和寒冷缩头缩脚，哪里还有半分当年耀眼的金发少年模样。他宁愿自己再刷上十二个小时的盘子，宁愿饿着肚子露宿街头，宁愿在没有抑制剂的发情期被陌生的alpha操到昏厥，甚至宁愿自己去舔那个街头醉鬼自夸的大鸡巴，也不愿意让atletico看到自己如此落魄的模样。Fernando突然感到要有眼泪流出来的危险，他赶紧深吸一口气，往路灯光线照不到的阴暗方向挪了一点。但也明白缩进黑暗里只能是掩耳盗铃自欺欺人。 这些年过去了，这个alpha还是找到了他。  
“在伦敦之前你在哪？”Atletico问道，语气出乎意料显得轻松，仿佛是在和电话叫来的客房服务开始正事之前缓解尴尬和紧张的闲聊。  
“利物浦”Fernando尽力使自己的声音不要颤抖。  
“那里好吗”  
“是的，那里很好”  
“那你为什么要来伦敦呢，你更喜欢这个阴冷的鬼地方？”  
“不，我…”Fernando 其实也不知如何解释，这是一个长而复杂的故事  
“啊我知道了，这里有标记你的alpha，你离不开他所以你只能过来，后来他就像扔一块抹布一样抛弃了你，你就只能站街，随便什么人的大屌都可以被你吞下去”  
“不是的，我没有被…”  
“不是？那你为什么要离开你很喜欢的地方呢，你就是一个毫无情义的婊子？”  
“我们这是要去哪？”Fernando只想赶快结束这段旅程。  
ateltico从Fernando上车开始第一次转过头看着他的男孩，当年那个爱穿红白球衣和Fernando在公园里一起踢球的年轻人蓄起了胡须，眼睛里也不再像当初那样只有阳光和草坪， 信息素越来越浓烈，“别急，nino”他笑着说。

 

Fernando不知道车是怎么停下，自己又是怎么下了车，走到了什么地方，最后他们停在一个房间里，可以透过落地窗看到大片的夜幕星辰。Atletico站在他身边，浓烈的信息素包围着他，Fernando极力控制着自己想要往对方身上靠的渴望，可是atletico转过头开始吻他的嘴唇，打开他的口腔，Fernando彻底沦陷在信息素中，他被廉价抑制剂按压了几个月的渴望喷发在这个吻里，他的舌头毫不示弱地钻进对方口中，用力吮吸着对方的嘴唇，好像自己才是占据主导地位的那一个，atletico更激烈地还击，他又一次咬住Fernando已经变得红肿的嘴唇，然后分开这个吻，按住fernando的头，让他跪在自己脚边，脸紧紧贴到已经支起的帐篷上。Fernando隔着布料感受到坚硬和灼热，用舌头舔舐着，囫囵含住却又无法塞入口中，只能一下一下地舔吮。Atletico拉着他的手，指引着他解开自己的裤子，性器迫不及待地跳出来，Fernando刚含住龟头，atletico却不由分说地继续向前顶入，巨大性器的顶端抵着柔软的喉咙，异物的闯入使他的眼眶瞬间盈满泪水并忍不住干呕，他慌乱地摇着头，不能更多了，他想喊，却只发出含混的唔哝，atletico的手按在他的脑后往前推，不顾Fernando的抵抗将整根阴茎全部塞入他口中。将身前人的脑袋紧紧抵在自己的小腹处，Fernando终于放弃了挣脱，生理性的泪水从两颊滑下，就在他觉得自己快要窒息的时候，atletico终于松开手，抽出了阴茎，Fernando大口呼吸着新鲜空气，剧烈地咳嗽着，可是没给他多少喘息的机会，粗鲁的alpha又弯腰吮吸他的嘴唇，用舌头舔过他的鼻头和雀斑，然后他坐在身后的沙发上，张开双腿，“你自己来吧，专业一点，你得值那么多钱。”他说。  
Fernando低下头，开始灵巧地舔舐并吞吐面前的性器，alpha的手指不怀好意地伸向后穴，那里现在已经十分湿润，手指的插入使没有多少经验的Omega的反应更大了，他不禁扭动着身体，迎合着手指的动作。Atletico突然抽回手指，推开Fernando，站起身来居高临下地看着茫然的Omega  
“你想要它吗，”他掐着fernando的脖子，使他的下巴被迫抬起，“看着我！”  
Fernando被掐的透不过气，他看着上方透着疯狂的眼睛，只想赶紧摆脱脖子上收的铁链一般紧锁的手掌，“是的。”他费力地说。  
“什么？”  
“是的。我想要它”  
“想要什么？”  
“想要你的，”Fernando犹豫了一下，垂下眼帘，泪水和脸上的口水以及精液混合，他顺从地把脸贴到那依然硬挺的性器上，舔了一下龟头，“想要你的鸡巴”  
“我要你看着我”atletico的声音低下来，手上却松了力气，他抬手滑过fernando剪得短短的发茬，温柔地停在脖子上，伏下腰吻住他的嘴唇，舌头卷走着口腔里残存的精液，又用力吮吸fernando的舌头，然后松开他，“把裤子脱了。”  
Fernando被抵在沙发边，粗壮的性器将甬道撑得很开，omega的甬道虽然湿滑，但是长久未经性事突然间如此地剧烈还是使Fernando感到隐隐的疼痛，却依然忍不住希望更深入一点，探到那最幽深神秘的所在，连续不断的冲撞带来的剧烈快感使Fernando觉得自己就要到达高潮，却突然被身后的人拉起，又被贴到落地窗的巨大玻璃上，atletico在他身后猛烈地抽插着，身体重重地撞击在fernando的脊背上，“我早就该标记你，你本来就该是我的omega。这样你就不会满世界乱跑”他几乎是在低吼，身体又似乎是因为愤怒而拥有源源不断的力量。然后他们一起射精，两个人都靠在玻璃上，喘息着。  
Fernando，彻底累坏了，他滑下来瘫坐在地上，想起发现自己是个omega而atletico是个alpha的时候，他是多么渴望被标记又害怕被标记，他希望和atletico永远在一起可是又有自己的梦想和野心，于是年少气盛时他头也不回地跑开，但是过了这些年他才发现，他和atletico之间的爱与欲和信息素无关，他最渴望的，还是和atletico一起，把最无边际的梦也变成真。他们可以做到，这和alpha和omega无关，这是atletico和nino的事。


End file.
